


Delivery Boy

by yawoozyalose



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Food Play, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawoozyalose/pseuds/yawoozyalose
Summary: Jihoon delivers Chanyeol a pizza and the tip is better than expected.





	

Zipping around on his bike made delivering easy. Jihoon could squeeze right through gridlocked cars, making the brunt of his deliveries on time. Timeliness made for good tips, though this call had him going just on the outskirts of his employer’s delivery radius.

He managed to be on time, at least barely, knocking to no avail. He relied on the bell next, but still nothing. He noticed a small, folded paper in the wedge of the door. Guessing that it was meant for him, Jihoon took the liberty of unfolding it.

“Door’s unlocked, come in with pizza. -Yeol”. A crudely drawn smiley face was tacked on at the end. Jihoon sighed, really hoping he wasn’t about to be robbed, and tested the door. As the note told him, it was very much unlocked.

He nudged the door open, peeped in, and saw a young man wearing large headphones seated in front of a computer. Jihoon tried to get a look at the computer screen, but he had no luck from that distance. He heard music faintly coming from the headphones.

“Hello?” He called out timidly into the dimly lit room.

He could see soda bottles and empty ramen cups strewn across the many surfaces, but how could he judge when his own apartment didn’t look any better? 

He ventured further into the studio space. The shadow of the man staring at his computer was tall-- much taller than Jihoon. He could see wisps of curls escaping from underneath the confines of his headphones. 

Taking a deep breath, he called out again, “Uh, Yeol? I've got your pizza..” His voice trailed off, along with his confidence. At least the distracted customer wouldn't notice he was almost late with the pie. 

There was no stirring, not even the slightest indication that the customer had heard him. Jihoon made a face, stepping in closely enough to reach out and touch the man on the shoulder. The figure jumped with an audible grunt, immediately pulling his headphones off and facing Jihoon.

“Oh Jesus, I’m sorry.” He breathed, recovering quickly from frightened to apologetic. “The pizza’s for me.”

Jihoon bit back a smart comment and nodded. “No problem. Credit or cash?”

“Cash.” Chanyeol laughed with a breathy chuckle and pulled his wallet from the corner of the desk.

Up close now, Jihoon got a good look at the computer. Music production software, Jihoon recognized. He looked off to the side, noticed a pair of studio monitors. “You produce?”

Chanyeol perked up. “I do, actually. I was just hashing out a track right now.”

“I’m no stranger, myself.” Jihoon couldn’t keep himself from eyeballing the equipment. “Hell of a set-up, though. What do you do?”

“You’ll laugh. Hip hop, mostly.” Chanyeol flashed a near sheepish grin, started pulling cash from his wallet but hesitated before handing it over. “You got a minute? I wouldn’t mind some feedback.”

“I’d love to.” 

Jihoon grabbed the back of a foldable black chair that was closest to him, dragging it up to the desk. He situated himself a solid foot or two from the curly headed boy, eyeing the equipment with curiosity but the boy’s goofy grin with caution. This person was a stranger, even though he smiled at Jihoon like they were anything but. 

“I've been working on this one, but it's giving me some trouble. The beats sound a little,” Chanyeol hesitated as if suddenly shy about handing over his headphones. “Off?”

“I mean, I'm not a professional. But the clips look interesting enough. Let me take a listen.” Jihoon reached for the headphones loosely hanging from Chanyeol’s fingers, almost dwarfed by the size. 

He had really big hands. This wasn't relevant information, but Jihoon noted it anyway as he adjusted the headphones for himself. He gave a thumbs up when he was comfortable and Chanyeol fired up the track.

Jihoon sat, listened, analyzed and tried to get a feel for the song. It was noticeably unfinished, lacking vocals at that point. Out of his periphery, he saw Chanyeol looked both hopeful and nervous which earned a smirk from Jihoon.

“It’s good. Nowhere near done yet though, right?” Jihoon removed the headphones, handing them back to their owner.

“Yeah, I just started it a few days ago. I’ve got lyrics written and everything, just haven’t recorded them yet. The song’s a little personal.”

“What are the lyrics, if you don’t mind me asking? I feel like I’d get a better sense of the song with more elements of it put together.”

Chanyeol worried his lip, but nodded. He reached for his computer mouse, opened up a file only titled by a date. He felt exposed as the file loaded, words spilling onto the screen. He yearned to reach for them before the short blonde boy with the eternal smirk could read them. Chanyeol didn't even know his name, he realized a fraction of a second too late. Jihoon was already leaning into the screen, chewing on his bottom lip in concentration. Fear pulsed through Chanyeol’s body and his blood pounded in his ears, having never shown this to anyone before. Not even Baekhyun. Especially not Baekhyun.

His mouth dropped open a bit, stuttering out, “Wait, wait, uh. I'm Chanyeol.”

A beat passed before the blonde boy turned to look at him, that damn smirk still turning up half of his lips. “I’m Jihoon. I'm also going to need to reread this because you distracted me.”

Chanyeol felt his cheeks and ears heating up, betraying how on edge Jihoon made him feel. He was a complete stranger about to read all of his three AM thoughts, his one PM insecurities, his nine AM fears. Not knowing why, he steadied his jaw and sat still through the anxiety creeping on him. 

Chanyeol hadn’t been kidding, Jihoon soon realized. The lyrics pinballed from the man’s doubts, the man’s loneliness, straight to sexual encounters and back again. The lyrics were so upfront that Jihoon was easily able to discern that they were written about another man.

He quirked a brow at this, but made no comment. Not yet, anyway. He took brief glances at Chanyeol, allowing himself to really take in just how good looking the man was and put the man’s image together with the personality of the lyrics.

“Break up, huh?” Jihoon tried to make it a lighthearted jab, attempting to shake Chanyeol from his nerves. He gestured toward the pizza. “Explains why you’re buying a large just for yourself.”

Chanyeol affirmed with a quiet snort. “You figured out my plan.”

“I’ve felt like that, wanting to eat a whole pizza myself.” Jihoon clicked his tongue, disbelieving what he was about to say. “You don’t have to eat it alone, though. If, uh, if you don’t want to.”

Chanyeol begged his heart to stop racing, to no avail. He avoided Jihoon’s eyes, unsure if the offer was made out of curiosity or pity. “It is a lot of pizza.” His lips quirked up into a small smile. 

Jihoon sensed Chanyeol was nervous, but wasn't sure why. He wasn't even sure why he had offered to split the pie in the first place, but that thought dissipated as he reached for a slice of lukewarm pepperoni. The pizza, having been forgotten in the midst of confessional lyrics and too-big headphones, still smelled amazing, and Jihoon’s mouth watered. Regardless of the reason, he was glad he stayed.

Picking up his own slice, Chanyeol was careful not to drip grease onto his pants or keyboard. He licked up the sauce threatening to spill over the edges of the crust and met Jihoon’s eyes, suddenly self conscious. His tongue retreated back into his mouth as he took a huge bite, chewing thoughtfully and purposefully avoiding the blonde boy’s gaze yet again. 

As Chanyeol continued to take bites larger than Jihoon’s own hand, the two boys settled into a soft silence, only filled with the sound of Chanyeol’s too-loud crunching and Jihoon’s careful chewing. The blonde was trying not to stare at the other. He hoped it wasn't glaringly obvious that he was failing. 

Jihoon noticed all the sauce on his own fingers, though he didn’t feel too embarrassed by his messy eating once he noticed the streak of red sauce on Chanyeol’s cheek. Breaking the silence between them, Jihoon chuckled.

“What?” Chanyeol asked when he’d realized Jihoon had been staring.

“You’ve got sauce on your face.” Chanyeol wiped at the wrong cheek. Jihoon shook his head and went for the napkins, gently dabbing away at the sauce on the taller man’s cheek. It was an excuse to move a little closer. So close, in fact, that their knees bumped as Jihoon cleaned up after his customer.

“I could’ve gotten it myself,” Chanyeol mumbled, though he had no interest in pulling back from the doting. Every time Jihoon pulled his hands back enough, he caught splotches of sauce on the other’s hands. “And what about you?”

“What about me?” Jihoon prompted.

“Your fingers are covered in sauce,” Chanyeol accused in a playful huff.

“Oh?” Jihoon’s mouth stretched into another smirk. “What are you going to do? Lick them clean?” He provoked.

With the way Chanyeol breathed, it sounded like he was considering just that.

Jihoon brought his voice low. “Lick them clean, then.”

Chanyeol’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, his breath shallow. The tips of his ears burned as Jihoon held his gaze, glancing down at his lips every so often. He wasn't sure when he had crowded the smaller boy’s space, but suddenly he was in it. 

Jihoon felt hot puffs of air ghost against his cheeks, then disappear. He dragged his heavy eyelids open, unaware of when they had shut. Chanyeol loomed in front of him, casting an engulfing shadow over his petite frame but somehow seeming so soft and innocent as he did so. In his haze, Jihoon could make out the apples of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the lashes against his milky white skin, the red tip of his tongue peeking out from between those pouty, soft-looking lips.

“Clean me up.” Jihoon whispered, willing Chanyeol’s eyes to snap up towards him, away from his almost obsessive gaze at the sauce staining his delicate fingers. 

At the prompt, Chanyeol groaned, surging forward to wrap one arm around Jihoon’s back and the other tightly grasping his wrist. Bringing Jihoon’s thumb to his mouth, he began to slowly suck at the tip of it, igniting a groan from Jihoon.

Chanyeol tentatively licked up the underside of the finger, feeling the salt of Jihoon’s skin melt into his tongue with a tangy aftertaste. He brought the entire finger into his mouth, causing the smaller boy to gasp at the sudden wet, warm heat. The finger was a mild weight on his tongue as he gently sucked it clean, tasting more of that sweet tomato sauce meld with the natural taste of Jihoon’s skin. 

He dragged Jihoon’s wrist down, pulling the thumb out from between his lips with an obscene pop, spit still stringing between his lower lip and the tip of the thumb. “Say please,” Chanyeol whispered.

“Please.” Jihoon leaned in, repeated another ‘please’ deeper, slower. “Show me what I’m begging for.”

Chanyeol exhaled slowly through his nostrils. He closed the distance between them, pressed a soft kiss into Jihoon’s mouth. He’d almost forgotten it, the soft brush of lips of another person. It moved him, excited him. This little minx pedaled in in a Pizza Party uniform and gave him an evening to look forward to for a change.

He nipped at the bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth with his hands roaming down and settling to knead into a pair of firm thighs. One of Jihoon’s hands found its way in Chanyeol’s hair, the other gripped tightly onto the collar of his sweatshirt.

He shifted, seeking access to Jihoon’s neck. He nuzzled along the jaw, teased a spot behind the ear that earned a satisfied hum from the small delivery man.

Jihoon tugged on Chanyeol’s sweatshirt, impatient and gruff. “I think we’re overdressed for this.”

Getting Jihoon naked suddenly shot up Chanyeol’s list of priorities. He scooted his chair back, tore off his own sweatshirt and watched the other remove his uniform polo. He wore a tight black tank underneath.

“Put on a show for me,” Chanyeol suggested, pushing his luck with this near stranger.

To his surprise, Jihoon’s swollen lips quirked up in that ever-present smirk. “If you want.”

Jihoon gripped the edge of the tank, pulling it slightly away from his body to flash a peek of milky white skin. Chanyeol’s eyes darted between the dark look in Jihoon’s eyes and the softness of his stomach, fighting urges to reach out. Jihoon could see Chanyeol straining against his own skin, eager to touch Jihoon but not knowing if he was allowed. The curly-headed boy was biting his bottom lip in concentration, as if Jihoon might disappear if he blinked too many times.

As Jihoon pulled the tank higher and higher, exposing more of his smooth chest, he steeled himself for the final move. Reaching his right hand behind his head, he gripped the neck of the tank and pulled up firmly, intending to rid himself of the shirt in one final, sexy swoop. 

Unfortunately, Jihoon wasn’t known for being the most graceful guy on the Pizza Party payroll.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened as he witnessed Jihoon’s tank somehow half-choking him on the way up, causing the smaller boy to lose his balance and fall off the small folding chair he was perched on. He reached out to grab him, only succeeding in falling off his own chair as well, toppling the box of pizza onto the both of them.

Jihoon looked up from where Chanyeol was crushing him, feeling his fingers poke into something cold and wet. “Chanyeol! Please move,” he groaned out.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Chanyeol pushed himself off of Jihoon and settled into a straddle, a heavy weight on Jihoon’s hips that he didn’t mind forcing the smaller one to bear. Pinning him to the floor like this was causing his head to spin. “You’ve made such a mess, Jihoonie.”

Blushing at the deep rasp of Chanyeol’s voice, Jihoon experimentally thrust his hips up but found he couldn't move. A wave of electricity shot straight to his dick as he realized his powerless position under that deep-voiced soft body. He noticed his arms and chest covered with pizza sauce and grease, oil pooling in the dip of his stomach. 

“Bad boys need to be cleaned up after making such a mess.” Chanyeol relished in the power his sheer size had over Jihoon, leaning over to give a wide lick to Jihoon’s bicep. 

The boy squirmed and moaned under his touch, continuously straining against the weight on top of him. Chanyeol continued to lick and suck at the bright orange sauce now staining his mouth, noticing that the grease started to slick his lips. He deliberately dragged them across the canvas of Jihoon’s arm, cleaning off every bit of pizza sauce that was stained the otherwise unblemished skin.

After peeling off the petite khaki uniform pants Jihoon was sporting, Chanyeol kicked off his sweatpants and pulled Jihoon on top of him, lifting his hips to meet the other’s dick. Even clothed in their boxers, the friction was a relief and they both choked out moans, not daring to break eye contact.

Chanyeol rolled his hips, moaned into a low grunt. He stared at Jihoon still messy, streaked with the orange of dried marinara that spotted his smooth skin.

Jihoon squeezed his hands on either of Chanyeol’s hips, urging him to move. Chanyeol pressed in again, another wave of pleasure shooting straight to his cock. Small hands grabbed roughly at his ass and kept his hips square to Jihoon’s. They kissed again, briefer but more desperate now that they were wound so tight.

“I gotta get you naked.” Chanyeol supported himself up on his knees, up high enough to tug off Jihoon’s boxers and get a good look at his delivery man’s hard, straining prick. He took it in hand and gave a preview, a tease of a few jerks that had Jihoon wriggling underneath him. Chanyeol couldn’t bear his own boxers any longer either. In a shimmy, he managed to get it down his thighs.

Jihoon grabbed the pair of cocks in both of his small hands, pressing the heads lightly together. “I can get real messy,” Jihoon warned before reaching into a small pool of grease to slick their joined erections.

There was some distant thought that this was pretty gross, but Chanyeol really couldn’t find it in himself to care. The smooth glide of oil in Jihoon’s hot hands felt incredible. The sight of the other, focused and intent on making Chanyeol feel good kept him from being reminded that this was his dinner they were fucking with. He’d always imagined using olive oil to jack off, after all. This wasn’t too far off.

The sounds were what really drove Chanyeol crazy. The slide of skin on skin and charged breaths between them. The small, needy whines sounding from either of them. The words, however few spoken, said a lot and a little.

Jihoon keened as his hand pressed particularly hard on his own cock, feeling his wrist begin to tire but being too turned on to care. Chanyeol was whining breathily underneath him, a deeper tone to it than Jihoon’s own, spurring the smaller boy on. His hand moved faster, occasionally flicking his wrist to stimulate the head of the other’s cock.

Feeling the oil spread around him was amazing, and Jihoon never imagined his workplace would have provided him with both sex and the tools to do so. He dipped his hand back into the pizza box, gathering some grease on his fingertips and returning to their swollen cocks, focusing on the way Chanyeol bit his lip close to bleeding. His curls stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Jihoon couldn't help but note how fluffy he was. Cute, he thought. So fucking cute. 

“Jihoon, please…” Chanyeol groaned from underneath him, pleading with his eyes. He felt a familiar ache pool in his stomach, and he knew he was close. 

Reaching a hand out to stroke the smooth expanse of Jihoon’s chest, Chanyeol shut his eyes to focus on gaining release. Jihoon’s hand, as if all-knowing, seemed to speed up, allowing even more breathing and moans to escape from both of their mouths. Jihoon sounded wrecked, and the sounds of him falling apart on top of Chanyeol led him into a blinding orgasm. Strings of cum decorated Jihoon’s chest and stomach. Chanyeol vaguely felt the smaller boy continuing to pump the two of their cocks in his smaller hand, chasing his own. 

Jihoon could've guessed that Chanyeol’s dick was over-sensitive, but he just didn't care. Seeing him cum all over his own chest was enough to spur him into overdrive, jacking himself off with the grease until he spilled out into his own hand, small drops falling onto the head of Chanyeol’s own softening cock. Panting, he released himself, leaning back. The room was filled with faint breathing from the both of them, eyes half-lidded and bodies spent. 

When Chanyeol’s heart beat slowed he craned his head and looked down at Jihoon, curling an arm around the slumped, sweaty back. This was what he needed. It beat the hell out of eating a pizza by his lonesome.

“Was it good enough to write a song over?” Jihoon jabbed playfully, casting his eyes up to meet Chanyeol’s.

“Maybe after a few more weeks of this.”

Jihoon laughed, reached for his phone to check the time and noticed a text from his boss. “Shit, I totally blew off work.” He opened it, quickly scanned the text. “I got canned.” He sighed and laid his head down on Chanyeol’s chest. “Ah well, worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely Joyce for actually writing this with me as I would've never gotten this done on my own. This stemmed from a simple prompt of "Woozi delivers a pizza".
> 
> I hope for this to be one of many inspired Chanwooz fics and collaborative efforts.


End file.
